Heal Flower
Heal Flower is a Spawnable Plant and ability of the Sunflower in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare and Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. It heals nearby players. It appears to be identical as a Marigold, albeit with yellow petals and not being able to produce any money. The ability version will despawn after 30 seconds, but the potted plant version will not fade on its own. Its alternate abilities are the Dark Flower and the Rainbow Flower, which functions exactly the same as the Heal Flower but has glowing rainbow colored petals and rainbow colored sun drops which dropped one at a time. The Rainbow Flower was sold by Rux's Bazaar in the Trials of Gnomus DLC in Garden Warfare 2. It takes 45 seconds to recharge. The Heal Flower can be seen as the plant equivalent to the zombie's Zombie Heal Station. It can be planted by any member of the plant faction if there are any available vacant pots and if he/she has gained any Heal Flower stickers. The Sunflower has the special skill to be able to spawn one. Stickerbook description Sunflower's ability version Heal Flowers can be deployed to help keep the Sunflower and her teammates in the fight. Spawnable Plant version Continuously generates sundrops, which can heal nearby Plants. Health A Heal Flower for Sunflower's ability has 275 health. A Spawnable Heal Flower has less than or equal to 102 health. Strategies With The Heal Flower is ideal to have around if your team lacks a Sunflower. It will provide health but be sure to protect it from zombies since the Heal Flower is defenseless on its own. In Garden Ops, when the plants must escape after the tenth wave, there will be a single flower pot in the landing zone. This flower pot is meant to contain a Heal Flower so be sure to place one in it because it will be needed while fending off the zombies from the landing zone. There are three effective ways to protect it. One, as the Cactus, put some Potato Mines around the Heal Flower so if any non-ranged zombies try to bite it, they will get blown up. Two, also as the Cactus, put Tallnut Battlements, or Iron Maidens, around the Heal Flower. This will protect it from ranged zombies. And finally three, as the Chomper, put some Spikeweeds around the Heal Flower, as it will act in a similar way to putting Potato Mines around it which, at the tradeoff of dealing less damage, can destroy the armor of some tougher zombies. Gallery Healflower.PNG|Heal Flower icon for Sunflower's ability Heal_Flower_hd.png|Heal Flower's sticker Heal_Flower_in_game.png|Potted Heal Flower in-game, which resembles a marigold better than the sunflower's heal flower Vanquished Heal Flower.PNG|A vanquished Heal Flower Trivia *Heal Flower (Sunflower's ability version) lasts 30 seconds and produces 3 sun at a time, in total of 12 times. Each sun heals 5 HP. The potted plant version produces sun more slowly but never fades. However, it produces more sun at a time. *It is currently the only Spawnable Plant that does not attack the zombies. *Sunflower's Heal Flower has more orange-ish petals than the potted plant. *It is currently the only Spawnable Plant that can die from a single Spawnable Zombie's bite. *It makes a high-pitched, somewhat silent "Woohoo!" sound whenever it is planted. **It will also say "Yeah!" as well. *In the initial release of Garden Warfare 2, it is the only ability whose icon was not changed. **However, this was fixed in later updates. *It appears near the Soccer Field that gives the player a quest to defeat "8 All Star Zombies". *When it is vanquished, it will frown completely. *In the Trouble in Zombopolis: Part One DLC, its cooldown was decreased by 10 seconds. See also *Dark Flower *Rainbow Flower ru:Исцеляющий_цветок Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare plants Category:Healing plants Category:Abilities Category:Sunflower abilities Category:Rare plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 plants Category:Spawnable Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare abilities Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 abilities Category:Plant abilities